The Son of Kronos
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: The eldest son of Kronos and Rhea, the God of Time, Elements, Battle, Creation, Storms, Earth, Destruction, and Darkness, has risen from his desolation in the Pit. He witnessed what his younger siblings did to his father and swore revenge. Perseus, now Percy Jackson, a simple demigod, has put his plan into motion so his father can finally get back what is rightfully his. Evil!Percy


_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**Summary: **Perseus, eldest son of Kronos, God of Time, Elements, Battle, Creation, Storms, Earth, Destruction, and Darkness was loved by his father. He was kept a secret from his siblings and his father trained him in his powers and as his heir. Upon seeing his father chopped to bits and pieces by his siblings, he vowed revenge. He traveled to Tartarus, using the monsters to master his powers and abilities. While there, he forged his Symbol of Power using his favorite Grand-Uncle's personal forge. He moved on and conquered the arena, where he lie in wait for his father to rise once more. 3000 years after his defeat, his father is on the rise and Perseus will stop at nothing to aid him.

_**NOTE:**_ Perseus will be cruel and vindictive in this story. Seeing as he was raised by Kronos, I find it believable. Character _**will **_be OOC. This is **AU**. You've been warned.

**The Son of Kronos**

**Chapter One**

Perseus slashed and stabbed, he parried and blocked, he dodged and he poked, and for once, he was winning. Pallas, the Titan of War, had been training the God of Time, Elements, Battle, Creation, Storms, Earth (which he inherited from his grandmother, Gaia), Destruction, and Darkness for as long as the god could remember. His uncle and he had grown very close to each other during their sparring sessions, and he had grown to love the Titan dearly, almost like a second father.

"Come on, boy! You can do better than that!" the Titan taunted.

Perseus, with his golden eyes and windswept, black hair, smirked and charged his uncle, just as he was a yard away, he did a front flip over the man and hit him on the back of the head with his hilt, making him lose consciousness.

"And the winner is Perseus!" Kronos announced to the rest of the Titanic Council, who all cheered.

Perseus did a dramatic bow and then conjured up a bucket of water using his abilities in Creation, he then dumped it on the Titan to wake the older immortal up.

"Ugh," the Titan of War whined, "did you _have_ to use water?"

"Yup!" Perseus chirped cheerfully.

The Titan smiled at the cheerfulness of his nephew. "If you say s―"

He was cut off by a sudden explosion down lower on the mountain.

"Perseus! Leave, now!" His father, Kronos, shouted.

"But I can help fight! My younger siblings are no match for me!" Perseus argued.

"You will do as I say, boy!" Kronos responded.

Perseus sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with his father. He pulled the shadows to him and disappeared. Unknown to all, Perseus was simply hiding in the shadows.

All of a sudden, his six siblings approached his father, who was sitting calmly on his throne.

"Father," the youngest, Zeus, spat with so much hatred it would have made even the most battle-hardened warriors flinch.

"Zeus," Kronos said neutrally, having not cared about Zeus' hatred towards him.

"You have ruled too long, it is now time for the era of the gods!" Zeus spoke cockily.

"Very well, boy." Kronos rose off his throne to his full glory and changed into his divine form. The gods did the same and the fight began.

In the beginning, the fight was evenly matched, but the gods were slowly gaining ground against their father. Kronos would slow down time for his six youngest children and attack viciously, only for one of them to break free and block the attack, distracting the Titan, thus freeing the other siblings.

Kronos knew he was going to lose, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to win. He remembered that day so long ago when his father had given him the prophecy that he would be dethroned by his own children just as he had done to his own father, Ouranos, before chopping him up and throwing the remains into Tartarus. The very last thing his father had said to him, though was, "I will tell you this,_ son_," Ouranos had spat before continuing, "Perseus is your only child who will be forever loyal to you. Despite my best efforts to get him to hate you, he is fanatically loyal to you." Perseus had just been born ten years previous, so he was still very young, but Kronos could tell that his father was right, Perseus truly was fanatically loyal to his father. When he was only nine, he used his powers to rip apart a demi-titan who was attempting to assassinate Kronos, not that the demi-Titan would have succeeded. So, following his father's declaration, Kronos trained his young son. At first, he was simply eager to have somebody so powerful that would never question his commands. But eventually, he came to love Perseus as any father would his child. When Hestia was born, he was reluctant to eat her. During the days after her birth, he often wondered if his father had lied and if she would be as loyal to him as Perseus was. After about a week, though, Perseus convinced his father to start eating his children, as he did not want anyone to overthrow the Titan King. As he continued to eat his children, he and Pallas continued Perseus' training, until eventually, Perseus could defeat any of the Titans save his father in a battle of arms.

These thoughts were rushing through the Titans head as he viciously swiped his scythe at Poseidon, just barely missing the God of the Sea's head. The battle raged on and both parties began to tire. Finally, though, Zeus got in a lucky swing and cut deep into Kronos' wrist, making the Titan clutch his wrist in pain. Hades then kicked him in the back and he finally lay on the ground in defeat.

Zeus took up his father's weapon and proceeded to chop him to bits and pieces, much to Perseus' horror. When Zeus finished, he spoke, "This is the dawn of a new age. A godly age. It is time for us gods to rule this planet. Hades, take the remains of Kronos and toss them into Tartarus. We must be sure he never returns." Hades nodded at his younger brother and gathered his father's remains before teleporting to the Underworld.

The rest left all together to return to Olympus and announce the good news. Meanwhile, in the shadows, Perseus swore revenge for what his siblings had done to their father. His father. The one who always cared for and loved him.

**(Line Break)**

**100 years later, 2900 years until Kronos' Rise**

Perseus traveled to Tartarus soon after, intent on continuing his training and enhancing his skills so he could defeat his siblings. He could probably defeat one or two at the moment, but not all of them together as his father almost had. So he used his powers on any monster he could find, slaughtering them in vicious ways. Inhuman ways. Normally it would be against the Ancient Laws for an immortal to kill monsters, but Perseus was special. Due to his domain of Creation, he was able to create a loophole for himself, so he was not bound to the Ancient Laws. The Fates had originally been pissed at him, but soon got over it, realizing the fact that they were the ones who gave him his domains.

So he trained. And trained. And trained. Until eventually, the monsters simply called Perseus "Him" out of complete and utter terror. They were so scared of saying his name because they believed that he would show up out of nowhere and slaughter them in horrific ways wherever they stood. Tartarus, the Primordial God of the Pit, eventually heard reference of "Him" and decided to nip the problem in the bud. He soon discovered, though, that the "Him" everybody was talking about was none other than his favorite Grand-Nephew.

"Perseus?" he said, shocked. "What are you doing down here?"

Perseus turned to see Tartarus and smiled. "I'm training so I can aid my father whenever he rises again against my _siblings_," he spat the word in disgust.

Tartarus nodded in understanding. "Well, I do believe I can help you train if you would like."

Perseus grinned, "I would love that, Uncle."

And so his training began… again.

**(Line Break)**

**200 years later, 2700 years until Kronos' Rise**

Soon, Perseus completed his training with his Grand-Uncle, and as a reward, Tartarus told Perseus that he was allowed to forge a Symbol of Power in Tartarus' personal forge and use any material he found in Tartarus. Weapons forged in Tartarus' personal forge were always ten times stronger than normally forged weapons. Perseus accepted the reward with gratitude and got to work. He found a metal known as Adamantine, which Tartarus' told him his father had a small amount imbued in his own Symbol of Power, deep in the Pit. As he was about to begin, Tartarus gifted him with a small amount of Void Metal, which was only found in the Void and could force an immortal to fade. Perseus, once again, accepted it with gratitude. That was when he began to forge his weapon.

**(Line Break)**

**500 years later, 2200 years until Kronos' Rise**

Upon completing his Symbol of Power, which was a blood red blade named 'Μανία της κόλασης' or 'Hell's Fury', Perseus tempered it in the focal point of the Five Rivers of the Underworld, granting the blade characteristics from each river, something his Uncle told him he had never thought of doing. He then set out to do favors for the immortals in Tartarus in order to achieve their blessing on the blade. When he was finished, he had done favors for his Grand-Uncle Tartarus, his Grand-Uncle Chronos, his Grand-Uncle Erebus, his Grand-Aunt Nyx, and his Grandmother Gaia. In exchange for each of his favors, they imbued a portion of their power into his sword, granting it some control over their domains.

His favor to Tartarus was to destroy a monster deep in the Pit who was causing trouble. A monster so old, it had long been forgotten by many. This monster was none other than the first dragon, Draco. The fight was glorious, long, and very bloody. Perseus had to assume his divine form in order to even stand a chance against the dragon. He was constantly forced to dodge away from the dragon's white hot fire breath, and was forced to evade the ever-sharp claws of the monstrous dragon, but in the end, he prevailed.

His favor to Chronos was to train under the Primordial and learn everything that the domain of Time entitled. Personally, Perseus didn't see how this was a favor to Chronos. Instead, it seemed more like a favor _from _Chronos because he learned things about the domain of Time that he had never known. He learned everything Chronos knew about the domain. This alone took up much of the past 500 years.

His favor to Erebus was to kill one of his children. The demi-Primordial had begun recruiting monsters to aid in overthrowing the Primordial God of Darkness. The Primordial, though, could do nothing to stop his child as he, along with the other Primordials, was restricted by the Ancient Laws.

His favor to Nyx was also to kill Erebus' child. Not because she feared the child would overthrow her husband, but simply because she hated all of Erebus' illegitimate children.

His favor to Gaia was a long standing one, and that was to help his father regain a body when Kronos' essence came together one more.

Upon receiving all the blessings, he was ecstatic. From Tartarus, he could control up to an army of 500 monsters. From Chronos, his power over time was doubled while he wielded the blade. From Erebus, his power over shadows was enhanced while he wielded the blade and wisps of shadows also rolled off of the sword, making it look badass. From Nyx, his power over shadows was enhanced even further while he wielded the blade. And from Gaia, the Earth would heal any wounds he sustained over time (an ability he didn't inherit with his own Earth domain) as long as he was touching the Earth and was holding onto the sword. He could now take on all of his siblings with little threat to his health. And, while he wanted nothing more than to destroy them, he decided to wait for his father to rise once more.

**(Line Break)**

**20 years later, 2180 years until Kronos' Rise**

Perseus soon got bored of waiting and decided to compete in the Arena of Tartarus, something his Grand-Uncle supported whole-heartedly. The fights started out small, a few hellhounds here, a few empousai there, along with a couple of dracaenae somewhere in-between, but he eventually worked his way up to the more powerful monsters, including, but not limited to, the Minotaur, the Manticore, the Chimera, Medusa, the Gorgons, a couple of drakons, Orthrus, Python, Lamia, whom he spared, the Lernaean Hydra, Echidna, the Nemean Lion, a sphinx, and many more. Eventually, he came to fight Perses, his cousin, whom he defeated with ease and conquered the Arena of Tartarus, solidifying his place as one of the most terrifying immortals to live.

**(Line Break)**

**2150 years later, 30 years until Kronos' Rise**

Perseus ended up staying in the Arena of Tartarus for the next 2,150 years, until he finally sensed his father's consciousness stirring and grinned to himself in his office, at which point he disappeared in a shadow to prepare for his father's return.

**(Line Break)**

**25 years later, 5 years until Kronos' Rise**

Twelve year old "demigod", Perseus Jackson, followed his "friend", Daniel Jenkins, follow Mrs. Dodds, into the back room of the museum they were visiting. He knew full well what she really was and what she wanted.

"Where is it?" the Fury, Alecto, rasped.

"Where is what?" Daniel asked confused.

"The bolt. Where is the Master Bolt?" she snarled.

"Where is what Master Bolt?" he, once again, asked confused.

She let out a screech, calling her siblings, Tisiphone and Megaera to her. It was at this point that Perseus decided to intervene. He quickly incapacitated his roommate and stood in front of him. The Furies at first looked confused, but all attacked in unison, nonetheless, while Perseus called his Symbol of Power to him, stopping them where they were. They could feel the power rolling off the blade. They could also sense the power of five different Primordials in the sword, something that worried them immensely.

"Who are you?" Alecto demanded.

Perseus smirked, "I am Perseus, eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, God of Time, Elements, Battle, Creation, Storms, Earth, Destruction, and Darkness."

The Furies slowly back away at the declaration. "T-That's impossible, Hestia is the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, not you. You lie," Alecto snarled.

Perseus' smirk grew, "That's what you thought. Now, time for you to join your father, Ouranos, in the realm of the faded, as I don't need you to tell my little brother Hades of my existence." Upon finishing his sentence, Perseus let loose an energy blast from the tip of his sword that promptly obliterated the three Furies from existence. The only evidence left behind of them ever being there were their whips, which Perseus quickly put in a pocket dimension he had created for Spoils of War before vanishing his Symbol of Power. Just in time, too, as it was then that his youngest sibling, Chiron, or Mr. Brunner, came charging into the room to help Daniel against the Furies, only to see Perseus standing in the middle of the room, with Daniel lying unconscious a few feet away, feigning confusion. Perseus turned to Chiron before asking, "Err, where did Mrs. Dodds go?"

Chiron was too stunned to reply, so Perseus just shrugged and joined the rest of the class. Leaving Chiron to awaken the unconscious demigod.

**(Line Break)**

**Meanwhile...**

Hades was sitting on his throne in the Underworld when he grabbed his head in pain. He could literally feel his servants being wiped from existence, which worried him immensely. He had told them to go take his Helm of Darkness and Zeus' Master Bolt back from, who he believed to be, the son of Poseidon, but he had no idea what they could have encountered that could completely wipe them out of existence. He wondered if he should tell his siblings about his servants being destroyed, but decided against it. They had never done him any favors, so why should he do them one by telling them of the existence of a being who could destroy three of the most powerful monsters' essences.

**(Line Break)**

**Later that night…**

Perseus woke up to hear the snoring of the satyr watching over him and his other roommate, Daniel Jenkins, whom he knew to be a son of Poseidon. He quickly checked to make sure the satyr and son of Poseidon weren't faking before putting on a cloak and cover his face with the hood. He then flashed away to Mt. Othrys. Upon arriving he smirked at the struggling form of Atlas and revealed himself to the Titan.

"Struggling, Atlas?" he asked.

"You dare taunt me, demigod?!" Atlas spat.

Perseus snorted, "Oh come now, Atlas, you don't recognize your own cousin?" He dramatically pulled down his hood, revealing his face to Atlas, eliciting a gasp.

"Perseus," he snarled, still struggling with the sky.

Perseus nodded and waved his hand, creating six granite pillars to hold up the sky for Atlas. Atlas rolled out from under the sky and groaned, before stretching his muscles. Atlas then growled at Perseus, "How dare you show yourself here, traitor?"

Perseus growled back, "I was under orders from my father to flee during the final battle, so don't you go calling me a traitor, fool."

"Why not show yourself sooner, then?" Atlas asked, now genuinely curious.

"I have been waiting for my father to begin stirring. A little over twenty years ago, while I was overseeing the Arena in the Pit, I felt my father's consciousness begin to awaken. Since then, I have been planning and gathering allies for my father," Perseus responded.

"Ah," Atlas said in understanding.

"Yes, and now, I've come to free you. My father does not yet know of my interference, and I intend to keep it that way for a while, as I fear he may tell one of his spies at the camps, who might then blab about it. My existence is still unknown to _all _of the Gods, and I plan on keeping it that way for as long as possible. I'll probably reveal myself to my father in a year or two, when he is stronger," Perseus added as an afterthought.

"Be that as it may, do you have any clue how annoying it has been to hold the sky for three millennia?" Atlas questioned.

Perseus snorted, "No, and I don't plan to learn."

Atlas allowed the ghost of a smile to show on his face, "It's good to see you again, cousin."

"And you, cousin," the God of Time smiled back. "So, how's the family? Better yet, how's Zoe?"

Atlas growled at Zoe's name, drawing a confused look from Perseus. It was at that point that the Titan of Endurance decided to elaborate. "She betrayed her sisters and me for that pathetic son of Zeus, _Heracles_, at which point I disowned her."

Perseus sighed, he had always liked Zoe. He had met her after the war began and had her swear on the Styx to never reveal his existence to anyone. After that, they had become good friends, and constantly talked once Perseus' training for the day had ended. During that time, he had come to learn of Zoe's hatred for being imprisoned in the Garden of the Hesperides, and wish to explore the world. So it did not truly surprise him that she had betrayed her family. Back when he knew her, she would have done anything to be free from the Garden she so loathed.

"I'm not that surprised," he said, shocking Atlas.

"Why not?" he growled, hating the topic of his disowned daughter.

"She had always longed for freedom from the Garden, back when we were friends. Is she still alive? If so, do you know where she is? I need to talk some sense into her," he added.

"Last I heard," Atlas began, "she is still alive and as serving as Lieutenant for Artemis' Hunt. Apparently, shortly after she betrayed us, she was betrayed by Heracles."

Perseus narrowed his eyes, "Of course she would be there. The monsters in Tartarus who were killed by the Hunt constantly spoke of their hatred for Artemis and her Lieutenant, who seemed to hate men and monsters as much as, if not more than, Artemis herself. And I remember the way Zoe looked at the monsters surrounding the Garden very well. She looked as if she'd like nothing more than to butcher the lot of them."

"If you were in Tartarus, how do you know of Artemis? She was born after the war," Atlas questioned suspiciously.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Gee, I dunno. Might have something to do with being in the Pit where monsters reform after their deaths. Might also have something to do with monsters being the biggest gossips ever."

"Oh yeah," Atlas looked sheepish.

"Well, anyways, I must return to a mortal thing called, school. Apparently, young mortals have to attend it. Bye," Perseus said, before flashing back to his room, only to discover his satyr roommate looking as if he was about to wake up. Perseus jumped into action quickly and hid under his covers, feigning sleep. He had perfect timing. Just after Perseus closed his eyes, he heard the satyr, Grover Underwood, awaken and begin to leave the room, probably to meet with Chiron and discuss the events that took place earlier in the day.


End file.
